Universal Runners: Project Arcanum Preview
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Liking Universal Runners so far? Well here's a sneak peak of a special that will take you out of this world...or at least the world that you know! Again, if you think this is just a teaser, think again! Let's Get Online! Trailer posted!
1. MV Extra: World's End Dancehall

_A/N:_

_NashWalker: Readers, my partner RunnerAwaker is still not happy. This MV was released as a special promotion in Universal Runners and it only got 1 MEASLY VIEW! She's re-released it now in a separate fic for all to see! And you better view it, or RunnerNash Productions is closing its doors forever!  
_

**MV Extra: World's End Dancehall**

Jordan and Zeus find themselves in a dark hallway, with no idea how they got there.

"Where are we?," she asked.

"Don't know," Zeus asked. They two of them walked down the dark corridor, and soon found themselves in a hall of mirrors.

"Whoa!"

"Wow!"

They looked all around and sees nothing but reflections of themselves as they walks down the hall. As they walked, they looked ahead and sees a lone mirror right in front of them.

"What's that mirror doing out of place?"

"Don't know, let's check it out."

The two of them approached the mirror, and as they did it the reflection pane started to glow white, perplexing them. When they got close enough they reached out and touched the glowing pane.

Almost immediately, they were pulled inside the mirror and found themselves flying through a vortex to places unknown.

"What's happening?!"

"We're heading to another world, I think!"

The two continued to plunge into the other end of the vortex where they dropped on solid ground. When they recovered they found themselves in a semi-familiar city.

"Okay, something tells me this is not Schwarz," Zeus said in shock.

However, Jordan looks down as she notices some kind of a card with their team logo on it. When she picks it up, she and Zeus reads at the back of it's contents.

_**"Shall we dance to this end?**_

_**Jaqi - Blake"**_

After reading it, they looked up and was not only surprised to see a girl similar to Jordan, except with her clothes having a moon and star logos, but also an 11 year old white haired boy wearing black and white clothes. As the song starts, the two kids, which Jordan and Zeus guessed that they must be Jaqi and Blake, silently gives them a tour of the mysterious city.

**Jordan and Jaqi: **_At the boundary lines mixed with jokes, _

_a little farther ahead of the stairs, _

_there is nothing good there at all, huh? _

_Shall I try to guide you instead?_

_Are you going to dance terribly _

_and stumble on the top of the altar? _

_I'm sure people will be dazzled senseless, though, _

_so what do you say, together right here!_

As the song continues, the two mysterious kids show the Runners the arcade, some kind of internet cafe, and a concert stage, much to their shock and awe.

_The high-pitched voice has filled up this room, _

_swirling around some disgusting meanings. _

_Of course there is nothing good at all, _

_so now let's scream it out with all our strength!_

The two kids stopped walking as Jaqi starts to sing, as Jordan does the same.

_"The meaning tied to those short phrases, _

_the reason for hating someone you've never met, _

_no matter how hard I look, I can't find them._

_Getting angry despite being shy, _

_laughing with head lowered, _

_they are all, in any case, boring!"_

The four then started to dance in the street, in a mixture of "shufflin'" and "Gangnam Style." As they did so, many others in the streets rushed up and joined them in a mob-like dance. Jordan and Jaqi, still leading the charge, continued to sing.

_Shall we dance with some hop steps? _

_Let's go "one two" in a small corner of this world. _

_Enjoy fully this dizzy feeling _

_of the world's end._

_Seems like soon this feeling will suddenly vanish, _

_so let's preserve this next instant moment. _

_Spinning spinning, spinning, spinning, _

_as we become intoxicated by this spinning world._

After a while, everyone then stopped and ran in all directions. Jordan and Zeus followed after Jaqi and Blake. The two then showed them City Hall, an attire shop, and a building that seemed very similar to the CodeX United building.

_The empty space is only for the bystanders. _

_A race to get onto the crowded last train. _

_"There is nothing good there at all. _

_"So, wanna try to guide me instead?"_

The four of them then came to the highest tower in the city. They walked inside the lobby as people all around them continued to dance. Just then, a "shiny" black Rotom came upon them and Blake patted it. It then followed them and possessed a nearby fan. Blake then took out a blue and white Pokémon and returned the Rotom.

_Somehow it feels different from normal. _

_I'll try to believe in fate's pranks. _

_That terrible stumbling dance, _

_yes, let's make fun of it as much as we like!_

The four then entered the tower's elevator, where Jaqi pressed a button to head to the top floor. As the elevator ascended, Jordan and Jaqi began to sing again.

_"The meaning in boringly repeating the same moves, _

_the reason for stepping according to the beats, _

_no matter how hard you look, you won't find them._

_Dancing when sad, _

_laughing when wanting to cry, _

_those kinds of willfulness are really tiring!"_

The elevator reached the top floor on the tower, where the four began dancing again on top of the tower as spotlights shined down on them.

_Shall we sing some sense out of the pop music? _

_Before the world starts to frown on us, _

_please release that attention-grabbing heartbeat. _

_I can still remember it clearly._

_What a gorgeous view we have here! _

_The scenery I see from here _

_must not have changed a bit, _

_so I'll just crawl on the withered ground._

As the four of them continued to dance, the screen panned out to another tower next to theirs. A shadow figure is seen standing on top of the said tower. Suddenly jumped and flew towards where the four were still dancing. The scene cut back to the quartet as the figure suddenly flies in front of them on the tower. As she does her face is partially seen, indicating her to be Lilith. Her cape obscures the scene as she flies by. When it clears, the quartet has suddenly vanished.

_Shall we dance with some hop steps? _

_Let's go "one two" in a small corner of this world. _

_Enjoy fully this dizzy feeling _

_of the world's end._

_Seems like soon this feeling will suddenly vanish, _

_so let's preserve this next instant moment. _

_"Farewell, and take care." _

_I utter to this ending world._

The scene pans out to a bird's eye view of the city. It then zooms in to the street where the quartet is revealed to be standing. The four then turned and walked away, with their backs to the screen. As they did, Jaqi threw a letter card behind her. The card fluttered through the air and eventually up to the screen, where the front of it was shown, sporting the inverse version of the UR logo.

_**-Would you like to dance with us next?-**_

_**Coming soon for Universal Runners.**_

_A/N: Okay. I hope you've all enjoyed the special promo MV. As you can see I've calmed down and there's more to come on this fic here as long as you view the MV and give it the recognition it deserves. So read, review and stay tuned for more!_


	2. Roaring and Screeching Contest

_A/N: Thanks to you guys, another teaser is up! Before I go on, I need to answer a certain review._

_Oddla401: You have to find out by watching out more teasers in here! Thanks for reviewing anyway!  
_

_ Anyways, here it is!_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own a certain Dream Eater appearing in here! Dream Eater is belong to Disney and Square Enix! I only own Amica, one of my OCs!)_

In a green room, Amica is playing around with a toy deer, pretending it's her prey. However, her play hunt was interrupted when she noticed a chocolate on the floor. When she takes a closer look, a colorful bat snatched it and eats it.

The bat has yellow fur around it's face with a pink diamond on the center, blue and green ears, dark blue wings with yellow stars on them, blue feet, black eyes with yellow stars as it's pupils, and a smile with pink fangs.

"Hey that's mine!," Amica snapped. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm a Komory Bat, meaning I can screech louder than you can roar," the bat said.

"You, louder than me? Please!"

"Well then how about a contest? The one who screeches/roars loudest gets this chocolate."

"You're on!"

Right then and there, Amica let out a loud roar. In response, the bat let out a loud screech. The contest continued as the two continued roaring/screeching at each other, each time louder than the last. Suddenly the bat let out an extremely loud screech that cracked a nearby mirror.

Now realizing the Komory Bat is very serious at this contest, Amica transforms into her adult tiger form to kick it up as she roars very loud as she can. However, the bat isn't giving up so easily as he screeched much more louder as her's.

The contest continued as the two of them continued to screech/roar back and forth as loud as they possibly could. Suddenly another, even louder roar sounded in the room. Amica and the Bat turned to see a black leopard cub with blue and grey spots enter the scene. They stared stunned as the cub walked over took the chocolate and left the room.

"Now that was loud," Amica said.

"Tell me about it," the bat agreed.

_**- Wanna join with us? -**_

_**Coming soon for Universal Runners.**_

_A/N: Okay, that was surprising... Anyways, another goal is up. If you guys share it to everyone you know and reach this teaser to 100 hits, we'll put up another teaser for it and the reveal count in my profile will increase! Plus, if you guys exceed 150 hits, I might post some special UR art at dA for all to enjoy! The deadline is next Monday, September 30, so get sharing and reading, everyone!_


	3. Unknown City

_A/N: Good news, you've guys reached 104 hits! Here's the next teaser!_

In a white, black, and blue city, Amica was walking the streets alone. She looked around and noticed that it resembled both the cities of L.A. and Schwartz somewhat. Just then, a girl similar to Jordan, except to her medium hair, moon and star logo on her respective vest and shirt, and blue and black sneakers approaches her.

"Hello, little kitty! What are you doing here?" the girl asked as she picks Amica up and cradles her. "Are you lost or something?"

Amica meows and purrs as she brushed up against the girl in an affectionate-like way.

"You remind me of my own kitty at home. He's just as cute as you are. You must belong to somebody, I wonder who?"

Then, a shadowed boy calls out to her, "Hey, what are you waiting for, Jaqi?! We got a case to solve!"

"Sorry, little kitty. I gotta go, see ya!" the girl said before she left Amica.

As Amica watched them leave, she noticed that he had some peculiar-looking keychains on his belt that resembled two daggers and two swords. As she continued to watch, the boy and girl passed in front of a window. Looking at the blurry reflection, Amica was stunned to see that, the girl's reflection resembled a normal pre-teen girl's, the boy's resembled a tall, grown man's.

_"Huh?!," _Amica thought as she looked on. _"What does this mean?"_

_**- See you soon. -**_

_**Coming soon for Universal Runners.**_

_A/N: Who the heck is that boy?! If you guys want to find out, here's another goal! If you guys reached 150 hits before Saturday, October 5, another teaser will put up. And if you guys reached 200 hits, a special character sketch or colored artwork is waiting in dA! So what are you guys waiting for? Share it to your friends and time to reveal what Project Arcanum is all about!_


	4. New Heroes

_A/N: We reached 159 hits! And even though we didn't reached the bonus hit count, I'm releasing the art in dA anyway since it's almost not only my birthday this week, but also the release of Pokemon X and Y. I'll give the details later. Until then, here's the next teaser!_

In Castelia City, a boy and girl were exiting a card and video game shop carrying bags of video games and booster packs.

"Man, Blake I cannot wait to try this out," the girl said.

"Me neither, Jaqi," said the boy, now known as Blake. "This is, in my opinion, our best purchase yet."

As they walked and turned the corner they bumped into two other boys, whom they recognized.

"Hey Nate, Blair," Blake said.

"Hi Jaqi, hi Blake," Nate said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just leaving the card and video game shop," Jaqi said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just heading to the next gym to get our next badges," Blair answered. "Nothing big."

Just then, a group of five bullies approached them.

"Well, well, well," the leader of them said. "Look what we have here, boys, a group of lowly stiffs."

"Look, we don't want trouble, we're just passing through," Blake said.

"If you wanna pass us, you'll have to pay up," another one said. "With all your money, and what you got there."

"We don't have to you donks pay anything," Blair snapped.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?," another one of the bullies said. "Look, bub, either you pay up or you'll be entering a world of pain."

"All of you," a third bully said.

"Are you threatening us?," Nate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah we are," The leader said. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"You'll find out if you don't back off, morons," Jaqi said as she and Blake prepared to fight.

"Have it your way," the leader said. "Get 'em!"

The bullies charged at the four. Nate and Blair stepped back while Jaqi and Blake charged and engaged the bullies, using hand-to-hand combat skills. The two dodged, punched and kicked the bullies silly, but the five refused to back down. Eventually, the bullies surrounded the two as Nate and Blair watched.

"Okay, you little turds are history," the leader said in anger.

"Let's show them what we can really do," Jaqi said.

"Took the words right out my mouth," Blake agreed.

When they said that, Blake then readies himself as the bullies charged on him. But all of the sudden, his hand suddenly generated blue electricity, much to the bully's shock. Then, somehow knowing how to control it, he fired it to the bullies, causing them to be electricuted and fainted.

After that, Jaqi jumps up and aims her hand to another bully and like she's holding him physically, she raises her hand, causing the bully to fly to the nearby trash can. However, another one of the bullies charged at her, but Jaqi just turned around and punched him in a gut with her blue aura covered fist, causing him to freeze.

"What kind of turds are these guys?!," one bully shrieked, scared as heck.

"They're freaks, man!," another said.

"Freaky freaks," a third said.

"Freaks? Not exactly!," Jaqi said.

Finally, Blake creates a black fog around the bullies, causing them to go temporarily blind. Before they can recover their sight, he quickly generates a large amount of blue electricity and without hesitation, he fired it to the bullies, shocking them until they fainted in unconsciousness.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as 'daringly different'."

The two then walked back over to Nate and Blair, who stood looking impressed.

"That should teach those jerks a lesson," Nate said s the four began to walk away together.

"Yeah, maybe they'll think twice before trying to hustle someone else," Blair added.

"Well, this should teach them never to mess with Nova and Layami," Blake said proudly.

"True that," Jaqi added.

_**- I want to know the true me. -**_

_**Coming November 3rd for Universal Runners.**_

_A/N: Who are they anyway? Well, one of them will be revealed as I show the first character artwork, first time since my art hiatus, to dA on my birthday, October 9! As for the goal today, you need to reached 200 hits for the next teaser and 250 hits for a bonus UR Runner bio on one of the main Runners! Deadline is on my birthday, so share your friends about this and review in order to know more about this project! And as for visitors visiting my profile, the Reveal Count will start to rise each day, so keep on eye on it until the release day! Until then, review, share, and keep on reading both Universal Runners and Project Arcanum! See ya!_


	5. Fragments

_A/N: Happy birthday to me! Project Arcanum just reached 204 hits in time for my birthday! Here's the next teaser!_

In an unknown street, a man in his 50's got out of some kind of subway station as he walks into a sidewalk with only few street lamps are functional while the rest are broken.

_**...you...accept...**_

Behind the skyscrapers behind him are shadowed figures waiting as they watched him from afar.

_**History...evolve...dual...**_

Just then, he stopped walking as he scans around the street, suddenly gets the feeling he's being watched/followed.

_**...why...fight...shadows...**_

_**...give...light...darkness...**_

Then, out the corner of his eye he saw a mystery man (silhouetted) dressed in black business suit standing there.

"Who are you?," he asked, but received no answer. Just then several more men dressed the same as him emerged from the shadows and surrounded him.

"What do you want?," he asked as his eyes started glowing blue and violet.

**"This is my proof...**

_**THAT I'M NOT WEAK OR JUST A USELESS BYSTANDER!"**_

_**- Do you want to see the real me? -**_

_**Coming November 3rd for Universal Runners.**_

_A/N: Now the mystery of this project is getting fired up! As the chapter title says, it's still incomplete. But if you guys able to reach 250 hits, the full version of this teaser will be reveal! Reach 300 hits and UR-related art will be released in dA! The deadline is on October 14, so share it to your friends, review, and keep reading! Also, a new character artwork is now released in dA as I promised, so check it out! The faith of Project Arcanum rests on your hands!  
_


	6. Dark Lightning

_A/N: Thanks to you guys, we not only reached our hit mark, but our bonus mark, too! Namely, we reached 306 hits! Here's the promised full version of the last teaser!_

___(**Warning:** You need to read the UR episodes in the correct order to understand this special! Beware that there will be spoilers if you guys didn't read it!)_

In an unknown street, a man in his 50's got out of some kind of subway station as he walks into a sidewalk with only few street lamps are functional while the rest are broken.

Behind the skyscrapers behind him are shadowed figures waiting as they watched him from afar.

Just then, he stopped walking as he scans around the street, suddenly gets the feeling he's being watched/followed.

Then, out the corner of his eye he saw a mystery man dressed in a black business suit standing there.

"Who are you?," he asked, but received no answer. Just then several more men dressed the same as him emerged from the shadows and surrounded him.

"What do you want?," he asked as his eyes started glowing blue and violet.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zeus's apartment residence, Elemental Gardens, he, Jordan, and Itzal were on their way out.

"So where should we go guys?," Jordan said. "I was thinking the movies."

"Nah, let's hit the park," Zeus suggested.

"No way let's hit the mall," Itzal suggested.

"Well, how do we decide this?," Zeus asked.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?," Jordan suggested. "That's sort of what Conway and I always did when we couldn't make a decision on what to do."

"Man, when will we get to meet your brother," Itzal asked.

"I'm sure someday."

As the three of them exited the apartment complex, they were all stunned to see the man surrounded by the men in the suits.

"Uh-oh, I smell trouble," Zeus said.

"They don't look like Black Tundra to me," Jordan said.

"But still let's help," Itzal said as he readied his RunCom.

But as they were about to transform, one of the shadows charged at the man. However, he quickly grabs it's hand without turning around or seeing it and quickly flips him over to the ground and pinned him. After that, he pulls out two keychains shaped like swords and throws them up in the air, which they start to glow as they transform into two real swords when the man catched them.

The first sword has a black guard-like hilt with a muskeeter-like look and a grey crescent moon-shaped gem on the middle, black handle with a purple gem as a pommel, and a dark silver blade.

The second sword has a white spiked hilt with a white gem in the middle, white and black handle with a red gem as a pommel, and a light silver blade.

The men in suits pulled out several high tech versions of swords, clubs and bo staffs, and charged at him. The man's swords glowed with a dark aura and he quickly defended himself, dodging, parrying and clashing with the enemies. The Runners, looking on, watched as the fight continued and were extremely impressed by the man's skills. The man continued to block the attacks, until suddenly one of the men caught him off guard, and hit him in the back with his club, knocking him hard into a nearby wall out cold. The Runners gasped at this in horror.

However, the man recovered quickly as he stood up from the rubble. As he did, his damaged hat fell down on the ground, which the Runners are now shocked at his true face.

"Oh...," Jordan said.

"My...," Itzal added.

"Gosh," Zeus finished.

"It's...Professor Oak/Me!," they all said in unison.

"Thanks for the correct answer, kids. But I think it's time for the shocking finale!"

With those words, blue electricity starts to generate on his hands and to the Runners' shock, he controls it and creates a large amount of electricity, scaring the shadows upon seeing this.

**"Dark...**

_**"LIGHTNING!"**_

Upon shouting those words, Oak shoots the electricity to the shadows, electrocuting them until they disappeared in black dusts. The leader of the suited me then huffed as he teleported away.

"Well that's that," Oak said as he picked up his hat and put it back on. "Good day folks."

As Oak left, the Runners are frozen in shock upon seeing what happened until Itzal spoke up to Zeus.

"Dude, I think I found a shocking hardcore version of you."

"I'm just as surprised," Zeus said.

"If only Bren had seen this," Jordan said. "He'd have been stunned."

"Yeah that would have taught that cocky jerk him never to mess with me again."

The three then laughed at Zeus's quip as they started to walk off again.

_**- Impressed? -**_

_**Coming November 3rd for Universal Runners.**_

_A/N: Whoa, didn't see that coming._

_First up, there will be special art along with the promised UR-related art released in dA tomorrow._

_Second, we're about to reach the Reveal Count to 100%! Share to your friends about Project: Arcanum and help us reach 350 hits! Another UR-related art will be also posted if you reached 400 hits! Deadline is on October 18, this Friday! So share, review, and help us reveal the truth behind this upcoming special! So time to get online and share!_


	7. Timing Save

_A/N: Once again, another teaser is up, thanks to the total of 369 hits! We're getting closer and closer to the official reveal of Project Arcanum! So here's the next teaser!_

At the streets of downtown Los Angeles, Jordan is walking home from school while talking to her brother on her smartphone.

"Relax, Conway, I'll be fine," she said. "If anything happens, I'll just use my wushu to kick butt. You did teach me everything I know after all. No, Dad doesn't know me and Itzal are on the brink of dating. And please don't tell him, cause you know how he is with me and boys. You wouldn't rat out your favorite baby sister in the world now, would you?"

Then all of the sudden, a teenage boy wearing a beanie snatched her phone while laughing at her before he runs away, which infuriates Jordan a lot.

"Hey! Nobody steals my phone, laughs at me, and gets away with it!" she angrily said as she starts chasing the robber.

Jordan dashed after the robber, who after turning and seeing her angry, tried to pick up the pace. They chased each other all through out the streets, with Jordan shouting at the punk to give back her phone. They dashed through a crowded market area, where the punk tried knocking stuff over and throwing it into the road to stop her from getting him. She simply jumped over everything as she continued after the thief.

Eventually, the chase led to a dead end alley, where Jordan, seeming had the punk cornered and advanced on him angrily.

"Alright you jerk give me back my phone, or enter a world of pain!," she snapped. The punk just smiled and then lept onto the alley's wall and started to climb it rapidly.

Jordan got shocked and jaw-dropped at the punk upon seeing him climbing the wall without a problem.

"Did I mentioned I learned parkour? Sorry, kid! You lose," he said as he's about to jump to the other side of the wall when a blue-hooded figure jumps out from a nearby window and knocks the thief out with a sideway spinning kick.

When the situation resolved, the figure then takes Jordan's phone from the out-cold punk and tries to hand it to her as it says, "Here, sorry for the collateral damage."

"Although you're suspicious, I have to say thanks for the save back ther-"

As Jordan took the phone from the figure, they looked at each other and saw they looked almost exactly alike!

"Whoa!," Jordan said shocked as she stumbled backwards. "Please tell me you're a long lost twin sister my parents never told me about?"

"I wish," the girl said.

"Then who are you?"

_**- Are we there yet? -**_

_**Coming November 3rd for Universal Runners.**_

_A/N: Wow! For 350+ hits, the Arcanum hype is really raising the anticipation! Anyways, this goal will be very, VERY important! If you guys get 400 hits before October 22, another teaser is up! Get 450 hits and see what the girl in this teaser looks like in my dA profile! I suggest you share Project Arcanum to many of your friends real quick, as we're almost to the official reveal and hopefully, trailer of this upcoming special! Until then, review and like I said, share and I'll see you later!_


	8. Crossing Heroes

_A/N: Sorry for the delays, but here we are with the final teaser for Project: Arcanum. Enjoy, everybody!_

In a white, black, and blue city, in the streets, everything seemed quiet and solitary. However the peace soon ended when suddenly several men in shadowed suits slammed into a nearby car and fell unconscious. Jordan Waters, with her sword and staff in hand was fighting off more of the men with everything she had.

"Man, these guys are tougher than I thought," Jordan said as she struck and blocked the men. Eventually she managed to beat them all...only to turn and find dozens more charging straight at her!

"This just isn't my day!," Jordan said as she retreated with the men chasing after her.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a boy with white hair, green eyes, a black vest with a white stripe over the chest, a white undershirt, black pants and gloves, and black and white shoes, wielding two swords and glowing with a black aura flies in with two swords and with one large slash nearly all of the men are thrown to the ground. Jordan shocked turned to her rescuer.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't thank me yet, there's still some work to do!," he said as even more men appeared and charged. The two then got into position and stood their ground back to back, ready. Thye soon found themselves in a whirlwind of thrusts, parries, strikes and blocks as they attacked and defended themselves.

"So who are you?," Jordan asked.

"My friends call me Blake," the boy said. "I am a detective who solves unusual and other world cases that the regular police can't solve. I'm part of a group of other detectives dedicated in doing just that."

"I see, well, how'd you do that attack before?"

"Because I'm also a human who has succeeded to become the next protector and leader of a group of my friends."

"Wow, so you must really see things like this everyday, huh?"

"You have no idea."

The two continued to battle the men, until eventually the numbers became too much for them to handle and they leapt up to the rooftops.

"What else is there about you?," Jordan asked.

"Quite a lot."

**_- We're coming... -_**

**_Coming November 3rd for Universal Runners._**

_A/N:_

_NashWalker: Okay, everyone, being the final teaser there are no more goals. And tomorrow, on Halloween itself, prep yourselves for the big official reveal of Project: Arcanum, along with the final chapter of the Halloween special! Until then stay tuned, readers and fans!_


	9. Arcanum Trailer

_A/N: Alright, folks here's the big trailer you've all been waiting for! And Project Arcanum's big reveal starts...right now! Enjoy!_

_**Reveal Count**_

_**97%**_

_**98%**_

_**99%**_

_**100%**_

_**...0...0%**_

The scene starts in a sky overview of Manila in the Philippines.

**Tina: **(voice) _Our world is like any ordinary world…_

The scene then zooms in to the street levels to show the Runners walking the streets.

"Man, it feels like it's been ages since I've seen, my mom and the guys," Bren said.

_It has people, animals, seasons, technology…_

"I know, it'll be great to see them again," Jordan said. "And I especially can't wait for them to meet all off you."

"We can't wait," Itzal said.

As the Runners keep walking, Jordan sees something down an alleyway and goes after it.

_It even has all kids of secrets…_

In the next scene, Zeus seeing her sneak off, follows her. The scene then cuts to black

_Some you could not even begin to comprehend!_

"What the heck?!"

The scene then shows Jordan and Zeus in front of an abandoned warehouse.

_**This fall, the Water and Light Runners stumbles onto a new mystery…**_

"Why would there be abandoned warehouse sitting in front of an alley of a busy street?" Zeus asked offscreen as they wander around the warehouse until they heard the only door to it was close shut.

_**One that takes them out of this world…**_

Suddenly, the whole place begins to spin and a bright light shines through the windows as this happens. Eventually the spinning and the light stop and all falls silent.

"What the heck was that?," Jordan said.

_**However, trouble finds them and she has to find him.**_

Zeus then opens the front door and the scene cuts to black and he is suddenly grabbed and pulled outside offscreen.

"Zeus!"

_**To save her friend...**_

The scene then shows Jordan wandering around a mall until she finds herself in a video game store.

"I'm not leaving this world until Zeus is found!" she said offscreen as Jordan scans around the store, which unknown to her that someone behind the counter is about to throw something.

_**She finds another...**_

Without warning, the mysterious figure throws some kind of yo-yo, which hits Jordan's head in the process.

"YEOW!"

"YEOW?!" the figure asked in shock, revealing it's actually a boy with white hair, green eyes, a black vest with a white stripe over the chest, a white undershirt, black pants and gloves, and black and white shoes.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, BUSTER?!" Jordan shouted in anger, which the boy is now in an awkward position to say anything.

_**A boy who has more links to them than she thinks…**_

"So you got separated with that Zeus Starr kid, right?" the boy asked as they walking around the mall after that.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving without him," Jordan said in determination.

"Well, okay. I'll help. But in exchange for one thing."

_**A situation in another world...**_

"The Monochrome Dreams Corporation is planning to demolish one of the landmarks in a town I'm very familiar with," the boy named Blake said. "So will you help me stop them?"

"Yeah I will," Jordan said. "I hate when people mess with landmarks."

_**But as they are reunited...**_

"Z! You're okay!," Jordan said as she rushed up and hugged Zeus, who was with a girl who resembled Jordan.

"It's good to see you too," he said. "But you're kinda squishing my pancreas."

_**They find themselves facing their biggest challenge yet…**_

The scene then changes to Blake fighting the goons surrounding him as Jordan and Zeus look on. Unknown to them, Blake's eyes turn blue on his left eye and violet on his right and he starts to glow a very faint aura. His moves become even faster as he continues to fight the goons.

"Whoa, now that's fast!," Jordan said.

"Really fast," Zeus agreed.

_**With even more new friends than before…**_

Then, the scene cuts to a same similar girl to Jordan as she jumps in front of Zeus.

"Hey, if you're looking for your friend, I can help," the girl said. "Just try to keep up with me."

"I have a feeling I can, Jaqi," Zeus said.

Then the scene cuts as Jordan, Zeus, and Blake meeting three boys and a girl with a Torchic in her arms.

"Hey, even if you two are alone, we can still help," the boy named Nate said to Jordan and Zeus.

"Yeah, even if we're not superpowered heroes like you, we're still Pokemon trainers who can still lend a hand," another boy named Blair said in determination. "Right guys?"

"Right," the boy and girl, respectively named Xavier and Yvonne, agreed.

The scene then cuts to Zeus seeing a brown ponytailed-haired girl wearing the same attire as Leaf from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen angrily kicks the door in anger, but only recoiled in pain.

"I'm Whitney Chandler and don't even think about me being the damsel-in-distress type, okay?" the girl said to Zeus offscreen.

Then the scene cuts to an African girl, a teenage girl with red hair, and a 12-year old boy blonde hair with Jordan, Zeus, and Blake.

"Sometimes, access is difficult" he said as he looks at his ticket. "Even with this ticket, there's still something stopping you."

Suddenly, the elevator girl, who is now peeved at waiting, grabbed Mark in anger as she says, "ARE YOU GOING UP OR NOT?!"

Next thing Jordan and the others knew, the boy found himself beaten up by the elevator girl inside the elevator as the elevator girl tries to calm down when she pushes a button.

"Mark really needs to learn never to wait a lady," an African girl named Jo said as she sweatdrops.

"At least she's not that nice elevator girl in that infamous MyTube video," another girl named CeCe said.

_**The world...**_

We then saw Jordan, Zeus, and Blake running away from a mysterious machine in a dark hallway.

_**Is about...**_

Then we saw Jordan riding on Amica's back as she runs around the streets of Manila.

_**To cross over...**_

Then the scene cuts to Itzal, Bren, Calla, and Kani runs to see some mysterious men surrounding them in a mall.

"This is my proof..." Blake said offscreen as we saw Jordan, Itzal, Zeus, Blake, and Whitney use some sort of zipline to get to the stage.

_**"THAT I'M NOT WEAK OR JUST A USELESS BYSTANDER!" **_Blake shouted in determination as he prepares his twin daggers with Whitney and the Universal Runners preparing their weapons as well.

The scene then cuts to the working title logo of the special.

_**Universal Runners**_

_**Project Arcanum**_

"As light and dark collides, the origins of another world and universe awaits them. And that is..."

Then the logo breaks like glass, revealing the true title.

_**Universal Runners**_

_**The Other Side of Arcanum**_

_"The shadowed origin, Arcanum."_

Then we saw Bren and Andre surrounding Yvonne and a blonde-haired girl in lovestruck manner.

"So want to date with a firestarter like me?" Bren flirted.

"And a competer genius hunk like me?" Andre added. "We can have dinner at the best restaurant in-"

However, they are suddenly shocked by a female Pikachu in anger and a fire attack by an angry Delphox, much to Yvonne's embarrassment.

"Was that a yes?" Bren groaned on the floor.

_**Characters will be up on November 3rd**_

_**The real adventure begins at November 5th**_

_A/N: Well, there it is! The Other Side of Arcanum! Nice title, eh! Anyhow catch the big plot and new character page of it tomorrow and the first official chapter on Tuesday the 5th! Until then read, review and stay tuned!_


End file.
